Carpenters, woodworkers and handymen which work with wood as well as other materials, often need a work bench or table which may be utilized to hold workpieces. Ordinarily, these work benches include a vise which clamps portions of the table top together to secure the workpiece on the table. One such device is that of the assignee of the present invention which is sold under the WORKMATE.TM. trademark. These tables are versatile, provide for secure clamping, are compact and are convertible to dual height positions.
The work bench ordinarily includes two vise screws with handles on each one. The vise screws, via the handles, are operated by the user with the user using both hands. While a user may utilize one hand, the user must rotate both handles in order to clamp a workpiece between the clamping table members. Accordingly, it is desirable to utilize one hand to crank both of the vise screws so that clamping of the workpiece may be accomplished by the user using only one hand. By enabling cranking of the vise to clamp the workpiece with one hand, the user is capable of holding the workpiece in place with his other hand. Also, it is desirable that the vise clamp irregular objects while turning the vise screws with one hand.